warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Power of three: The sight (rewritten)
A rewritten version of The sight Allegiances ThunderClan: Leader - Firestar, ginger Tom with a flame coloured pelt Deputy - Brambleclaw, dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes, apprentice, Berrypaw Medicine Cat - Leafpool, light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes Warriors: Dustpelt, dark brown tabby Tom, apprentice, Hazelpaw Sandstorm, pale ginger she cat, apprentice, Honeypaw Cloudtail, long haired white Tom, apprentice, Cinderpaw Brackenfur, golden brown tabby Tom Thornclaw, golden brown tabby tom, apprentice, Poppypaw Brightheart, white she cat with ginger patches Ashfur, pale gray (with darker flecks) Tom with dark blue eyes Sorreltail, tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes Spiderleg, long limbed black Tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes, apprentice, Mousepaw Brook, brown tabby she cat with gray eyes, formerly of the tribe of rushing water Stormfur, dark gray Tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan Whitening, white she cat with green eyes Birchfall, light brown tabby Tom Apprentices: Berrypaw, cream coloured Tom Hazelpaw, small gray and white she cat Mousepaw, gray and white Tom Cinderpaw, gray tabby she cat Honeypaw, light brown tabby she cat Poppypaw, tortoiseshell she cat Queens: Ferncloud, pale gray with darker flecks she cat, green eyes ( mother of duspelts kits, ice kit and fox kit) Daisy, cream long furred cat from the horse place Squirrelflight, dark ginger she cat with green eyes( mother of bramble laws kits, Lionkit,Hollykit and Jaykit Elders: Longtail, pale tabby Tom with dark black stripes retired early due to failing sight Mousefur, small dusky brown she cat Prologue Four cats stood in a grassy clearing. As dew dripped from the overhanging branches, one, a blue Gray she cat, stepped forward and spoke angrily: " why bother call this meeting? What's done is done!" she dipped her head to a white Tom for him to speak. The Tom titled his head and mowed gently, " you speak the truth, Bluestar, but you're missing the point, we've called this meeting only to analyse that the three has come" he sat back t let another cat, a Gray tabby, speak: " Firestar knows what he's doing" the old cat rasped, " he knows it's an important prophecy to his clan" " of course he knows!" the blue Gray cat, Bluestar cut in " it's wether he take the burden or not!" The fourth cat,who had been watching the scene, silenced them with a hiss: " ThunderClan will pull through this!" she walked foward to the Center of the clearing " Allof you are right in your own reasons, but for the clans to understand and recognise this, we must be collaborating, not argueing!" she fixed her gaze on Bluestar, who stepped foward "but the three have been born cursed, withhalfclan blood!" she mewed worriedly. The old cat glared at her, " the three did nothing wrong, their mother and father caused their blood, surely you Bluestar,of all cats would understand that." as the Gray turned away " yellowfang is right he rasped " the three have come"